imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Enchants
Enchants are items that can be used on another item for a special effect-- either transforming or strengthening it. There are many types of enchants, not just the commonly used Weapon/Armor/Stat enchant scrolls. Apart from the above mentioned scrolls, other enchants such as Holy Water and Mystic Oil constitute to a miscellaneous category of enchants. Weapon and Armor Enchants Below, are all the weapon and armor enchant scrolls. Weapon Enchants Armor Enchants Enchant Mechanisms To enchant an equipment, unequip the item and then drag the enchant scroll over to the desired equipment in the inventory, and it will ask you to confirm the enchant (in case of an accident). Click ok to continue. If the enchant is successful, a message "Name's enchant level (blank if its unenchanted) Name has been enchanted to enchant level Name!" will be broadcasted to every player of the same faction (if the item is within safe level, then it is only a local broadcast. If it is over +6/+4 then it is a shout message). Ex. Someperson's Great Bow has been enchanted to a +1 Great Bow. An enchant on a weapon will increase the damage of it by a value proportional to the level of the weapon (a +1 Gladius adds more damage than a +1 Canine Tooth of Madness!), just as an enchant on an armor will increase the armor of an item (generally by 1). However, not all items can be enchanted. Only weapons can be enchanted by weapon enchants and hats, body armors, gloves, boots and shields by armor enchants. However, it would be insanely imbalanced if everyone is allowed to enchant to infinite amount of times, hence there is a restriction for this mechanism. Any weapon that is already +6 or armor that is already +4 have a chance "to be broken", or turn into ashes if they are enchanted again. This means you risk losing the item completely if you are using a normal enchant scroll. To avoid losing the item upon failure to enchant, you can use Holy Water on an enchant scroll to make it a Blessed Enchant Scroll. When using these scrolls to enchant an item, upon failure the item will not turn into ash, instead all the previous enchant will be reset and you keep the item. Holy Water is a Premium Item and can be bought at Black Trader or at Premium Shop. Because of the chance to fail, weapons above +6 and armors above +4 enchants also have bonuses attached to them that are not in the description of the item. In addition for the damage increase for each level of weapon enchant, a +7 weapon will gain hit rate bonus as well as higher damage range. Some armors like Blackskull Armor and Scale Armor gain extra armor points after +6. Noted that armor level works b est in 5 units, hence there is a gap between 29 armor and 30 armor. There might be a cap to how much you can enchant even at risky levels, but there seems to be none, merely the the chance to succeed is so small few people try to enchant any item 3 times over risky level. However there are +10 items. Any +7+/+5+ enchanted items will sell a significant amount higher than their +6/+4 counterparts in market. Stat Enchant Scrolls Enchant Mechanisms ]] These scrolls add an extra bonus to any non-weapon, non-armor equitable item (Belts, rings, necklaces included). The added bonus is in orange text below an item description. These enchants gives a different category of bonuses from weapon and armor enchants. They can be used together with weapon and armor enchants and will not break an item. Stats Enchant Mechanisms The new enchant will replace the old enchant. However if you fail the enchant, the old stat will remain. There is "Fail", "Low success", "High success" and "Ultra high success". Sucesses of Enchanting Disenchant Scrolls Disenchant Scroll Disenchant Scrolls are used to remove the stats bonus from an enchanted item. This is introduced because some items such as Ice Belt and Cloak of Will can only be combined when both items are clean from enchanted stats. Magic Extraction Scrolls Enchant Mechanisms Magic Extraction Scrolls are used to obtain colored items such as the Green Powders and Green Crystals, both needed for Angel's Tear in the Lighthouse Quest. Use it on any item that has colors other than black (items with bonuses other than damage or armor) to extract the magic out of the item, destroying the item in the process. Usually this is done on a low grade green named item such as a Practice Sword or a Wooden Shortbow, since other colored items (blue and purple) gives you useless Blue Powder and Purple Powder (big waste of money to extract magic out of Cloak of Death, a purple-named item). The C Class scroll has a higher chance of getting a green crystal than the D Class Scroll. Miscellaneous Enchants Repair Scrolls Repair Mechanism Weapon Repair Scrolls Armor Repair Scrolls Category:Enchants Category:Item